


Distraction

by krnberg



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnberg/pseuds/krnberg
Summary: Anakin wanted to spar with his Master for the first time in a while, to distract himself from the current war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English isn't my native language, so please forgive me for any grammatical errors and mistakes. I'm still learning it.

The entire galaxy was at the war, and every day they heard unfortunate news－the increasing number of wounded and killed, and names of planets newly destroyed. Every Jedi and the Republic soldiers were sent for a mission after mission, constantly, without no time for a proper rest. The war had been exhausting the Republic.

But nothing would allow Jedi to rest. Exhaustion, lack of sleep, or even loss of allies would not stop any Jedi, especially Anakin Skywalker, who had sworn to himself that he would do whatever he could do to end the war. He had been working 23 hours a day since the war got worse, barely complained about how busy he had been these days, not because he had nothing to complain, but because he tried not to. Compared to his younger self who tend to complain of everything and got lectured by his Master every time, his patience had improved greatly.

When he was still a Padawan learner, the galaxy used to be so peaceful that he believed Jedi's job was simply to keep watch over the galaxy. Never thought he would have himself thrown into a great war. He traveled on missions a lot more than he had imagined he would, seldom spent time on Coruscant. It made him begin to miss his peaceful Padawan days in the Temple.

But those days were long time ago, so were all the trainings and lessons at the Jedi Temple. When was the last time he sparred with someone? Sparring was always Anakin's favourite of Jedi trainings, particularly a spar with his Master－Obi-wan Kenobi, who had been the only person who was almost equal to him now. He respected his Master from the bottom of his heart, and admiredhis ability, knowledge, experience and power. Obi-wan was not only his mentor, but also his father, brother, teammate and best friend. Year by year, he learned how lucky and proud he was to have had such a great Jedi, a person, as his Master.

Although he was tired of fighting－despite the fact that he used to like it－sparring with his Master sounded like a good way to distract himself from thinking about the war.

"Hello, Anakin." A voice was heard as soon as Anakin entered the meditation room where Obi-wan was meditating. Breathing at a steady rhythm, his eyes closed, arms relaxed on the knees of his crossed legs.

When meditating, his sense was so sharp, it didn't give Anakin even a moment to rethink whether or not now was the best timing to speak to him.

"Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to bother you." Apologised, Anakin watched Obi-wan uncrossed his legs and stood up on feet.

"No, you did not." Obi-wan put his robe on, turning his head to Anakin. "So, what has brought you here?" Never had he showed irritation or annoyance even when his meditation got distracted by Anakin, which had happened so many times.

"I... I was wondering if you were interested in joining me for a practice." As a Padawan he often used to request for his company, though after years of not doing it, and as a grown up Jedi Knight, he felt a little bit embarrassed to ask for it. Sparring with Master was definitely not something embarrassing, and it was good to continue to practice with one's Master because there was always something to learn from them, but it still made him feel like he was asking a girl he had a crush on when he was a youngling on a date, pure, innocent excitement and uneasiness.

"I see no reason to decline." Obi-wan's answer was what Anakin was somehow expecting to hear. "In fact, we haven't sparred for a quite long time, have we? Let's see how much you have learned since then."

"You'll be surprised." Anakin smiled.

The Sparring Arena was empty. The controlled room temperature so chilling that gave Anakin goosebumps all over, the smell of cleanness and the slightly elastic floor were exactly the same as he remembered.

With or without Obi-wan's company, he used to come here whenever he was free in his Padawan days. When he was alone, he would practice every techniques he knew until he mastered, and when with Obi-wan, he would challenge his Master until he won, though it was a very rare case. Every time they sparred together, Anakin would be made aware of the difference in skill, experience and power between him and his Master, but he would beg for another round. The room reminded him of the ambition that kept him moving when he was young.

"Shall we begin?" Standing at the centre of the arena, Obi-wan took his lightsaber from his utility belt.

Smiled, Anakin took his lightsaber and activated, watching Obi-wan doing the same. "I am always ready, Master." The two begun walking slowly, making a circle, waiting for the other to make a move first. The sound of their blades flaming echoing within the quiet room.

The first one to move was Anakin, as always it was. Obi-wan was never an attacker, but a defender, observing the opponent, reading their next move, defending himself but also making sure that he had the high ground at the same time. Everyone recognised his steadiness and self-possession. Keeping his soft smile on his bearded face, Obi-wan rhythmically blocked Anakin's constant attacks.

It was just a spar to distract himself from the exhausting war. Not a real fight, nor a serious practice. The attacks were not meant to be harming the other, and who would win or which form he used were not important at all; instead, he was concentrating on feeling the Force Bond between him and his Master. The bond that connected them had tightened ever since the war begun, and had become part of him, an important element that had shaped him.

"Focus, Anakin."

Obi-wan's movement got faster. Now it was Anakin's turn to defence. As Obi-wan advanced one step closer, he had to took one step back to keep the distance between them. Another two steps pushing him backwards, Anakin started to feel panicked, but quickly realised that he had been manipulated by Obi-wan, so shifted his concentration to bringing his tempo back. Obi-wan grinned, as if to complement his former apprentice's quick thinking. Anakin grinned back, and used his favourite trick, fast and constant attacks to dominate the spar once again.

Obi-wan had great concentration and insight, and Anakin did speed and aggressiveness. But they both shared equal physical strengths. Anakin had to use the help of the Force to block Obi-wan's powerful shot, pushing his Master a few steps back. Anakin quickly approached to fill the space between the other, his lightsaber high above his head. But just before the lightsaber was swung downwards from above his head, Obi-wan got his balance back and blocked the blade.

His great height often made him physically advantageous in a combat. Especially when he stood next to Obi-wan, his height was even more stood out. Obi-wan was not a taller one within the Jedi Order, and Anakin sometimes made a joke of it－though his Master did not think it was something to be made fun of, as it was one of his secret complexes. But never had his height made Obi-wan disadvantaged in any situation. Even Anakin's lightsaber swung down from the way above him would be blocked easily.

Obi-wan was a great fighter. But Anakin had noticed that his Master was using discretion, just like Anakin was not using even the half of his true power. Although keeping the exquisite balance between his Master and himself was enjoyable, it would get more fun. _A little surprise?_ Anakin thought, as the movement of his lightsaber that had been hitting Obi-wan's in a fixed tempo suddenly got faster.

"Focus, Master."

_Because I'm going to make it even more fun－_

But it did not work as he imagined, and he lost his balance when he was going to defend himself from Obi-wan's lightsaber that was coming from his left. He pushed his lightsaber to block, but Obi-wan's lightsaber did not come to where he thought it would－because Obi-wan had fallen on his buttocks. And Anakin was collapsing too.

His attempt to shift his weight to back failed, and he fell onto Obi-wan. His right hand, still holding his lightsaber, landed on the floor an inch away from Obi-wan's left temple, held his body up quickly enough to prevent his head hitting Obi-wan's. Pressing his Master firmly down with his left hand on his right shoulder, legs spread, pining Obi-wan's bottom on the floor.

All the sudden, everything went silent.

No sound of breathing.

No sound of heartbeats.

There were no distance between the two.

Obi-wan's nose almost touching his, eyes wide open in surprise and lips slightly parted.

And when they could breathe again, Anakin felt his hot breath mixed with Obi-wan's weak breath. Blood begun running fast, making a loud noise in his ears.

Without knowing, Anakin lowered his head, slowly, until his lips slightly touched the others.

Obi-wan made no move. His eyes still widened, confused as he was surprised. Inhale and exhale. The rhythm of their breathing synchronised.

Anakin lowered his head further, this time, knowing what he was doing. Now, their lips touched each other completely. Kissing.

Obi-wan did not resist, so he deepened the kiss. Lips pressed harder, tongue slithered into Obi-wan's mouth, parting his lips apart, invading, exploring, and tasting him. Passionately. Desperately.

But the kiss was eventually broken by Obi-wan, pushing Anakin's chest, turning his head to left to escape from the kissing lips. Anakin pulled his head back, and looked at Obi-wan's eyes.

"No." said Obi-wan in a whisper. "We shouldn't have done that." He said no more, but pushed Anakin's chest further to make more distance from him.

Anakin stood up. Slowly, like he didn't want to. And watched Obi-wan standing up, also slowly, avoiding eye contact. His cheeks were scarlet, lips were swollen, and eyes were almost wet. They were tempting. As if he was inviting for an another passionate kiss. They were irresistible.

But he knew he had to resist the desire.

Because it was not right.

Obi-wan was his mentor, father, and best friend.

What had happened should never have happened.

Because it was wrong.

As Obi-wan picked up his lightsaber and walked towards the door in silence, Anakin wished that Obi-wan would leave the room quickly.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it:)


End file.
